Ryan Stark
Ryan Stark (Born December 17 1982, Age 36) Is An American Professional Wrestler, Actor, and Animator Working for Studio Ghibli. HISTORY WCW (1995 - 2001) Ryan, at age 12, made his WCW debut as a member of his father David's stable The Stark Foundation (which also involved his mother Erica Stark, older brother Michael Stark, younger brother Mitchell Stark, and younger sister Leslie Stark) on the October 2nd Nitro, with David defeating Brian Pillman in a singles match. The foundation would become top faces in the WCW through 1996. On The September 23rd Nitro, Ryan and his father David turned heel and betrayed The Stark Foundation when David and Ryan turned on Michael and aligned themselves with the nWo alongside Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Hulk Hogan. David's contract with WCW would be terminated in June 1998 after legitimetaly brawling Ryan in a backstage segment of WCW Nitro that same month before quitting the company in a fit. During his time in WCW, his older brother Michael joined the nWo on the August 10th 1998 Nitro when he betrayed Sting and Kevin Nash during a tag team match between Scott Hall and The Giant. Ryan remained a member of the heel factions of the nWo until January 2000, when he, in response to Vince Russo being fired as WCW Booker and being replaced by Kevin Sullivan, asked for and received his release alongside his brother Michael and best friends Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit, and Dean Malenko. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment The Radicalz / The McMahon-Helmsley Faction (2000 - 2001) Ryan Stark, along with Michael, Guerrero, Benoit, and Malenko, made their WWF debut on the January 31st 2000 RAW IS WAR as audience members and backstage guests of Mick Foley. They interfered in a match consisting of Al Snow and Steve Blackman and The New Age Outlaws, where the five severely beat both of The New Age Outlaws inside and out of the ring. The five were offered a chance to "win" contracts by beating the members of D-Generation X in a series of matches. The Alliance (2001) On The July 8 2001 Edition Of RAW, he joined The Alliance, who was taking over the WWF Roster At That Time. Ryan Made his in-ring debut at InVasion, teaming with Chris Kanyon And Bill DeMott In A Winning Effort Against Billy Gunn, The Big Show, And Albert. The Next Night On Raw, he would defeat Albert to become the new Intercontinental Champion, making him the youngest Intercontinental Champion to date, at age 18. Throughout his time with The Alliance, he was given a gimmick as a Gothic Teen Motorcycle Driver who would be the enforcer to Alliance Leader Stone Cold Steve Austin, accompanying him to the ring during his matches, and would watch Cartoon Network on TV during Backstage Segments with The Alliance. Ryan stated in a Radio Interview that he was a fan of Cartoon Network during his time with The Alliance. In August, he feuded with Edge over the Intercontinental Championship, which started on The August 6th Edition of RAW when Ryan defeated Christian to retain his Intercontinental Championship, after he in which continued to attack Christian afterwards before being chased off by Edge. The Next Week, he would team with Justin Credible in a Losing Effort against Edge And Christian, after in which Ryan attacked Edge, thus intensifying the feud. On The August 16th edition of SmackDown, he would suffer a loss to The Rock after getting distracted by Edge. At SummerSlam, Edge defeated Ryan to win the Intercontinental Championship. On The August 20th Raw, Ryan would team with Sean O'Haire, The Dudley Boyz, Chuck Palumbo, And Tommy Dreamer in a losing effort against The APA, The Big Show, Scotty 2 Hotty, And Spike Dudley after Edge distracted Ryan. The Next Week, Ryan would attack Edge on both Raw And SmackDown during his matches with Bill DeMott and Chris Kanyon. On The September 3rd Edition Of Raw, Edge defeated Ryan to retain the Intercontinental Championship, ending the feud. The Next Week, he would form a tag team with longtime friend Hurricane Helms to feud over The Hardy Boyz for the WWF And WCW Tag Team Titles. On The September 17 Edition Of Raw, Ryan would defeat Jeff Hardy while He And Hurricane would defeat Spike Dudley And Big Show on the following SmackDown. At Unforgiven, He And Hurricane participated in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the WWF Tag Team Titles, which was won by reigning champions The Dudley Boyz. The Following Raw, Ryan, The Hurricane, And Ivory would lose to The Big Show, Spike Dudley, And Molly Holly after interference from The Hardy Boyz. Ryan And Hurricane later attacked The Hardy Boyz on The September 27th SmackDown after defeating Kanyon And Rhyno. On October 4th's SmackDown, He And Hurricane would suffer another loss to The Big Show and Spike Dudley. During Kane's European Championship Match with reigning champ The Hurricane, Ryan low blowed Kane causing a DQ win for Kane, allowing Hurricane to retain the title, before getting attacked by The Hardy Boyz. On The October 15th Raw, Ryan, The Hurricane, And Mighty Molly would lose to Jacqueline And The APA after distraction from The Hardy Boyz, but later got payback on the following SmackDown when they defeated The Hardy Boyz And Lita in a Mixed Tag Team Match. At No Mercy, The Hardy Boyz would defeat Ryan And The Hurricane to retain the WCW Tag Team Championship, thus ending the feud. Ryan would then go on to participate in an Alliance Battle Royal on The October 29th Edition of SmackDown, which was won by Booker T. On The November 8th Edition Of SmackDown, Ryan teamed with Ivory in a losing effort against Lita And Jeff Hardy. At Survivor Series, Ryan accompanied Test to the ring before his title unification match against Edge for the WCW United States Championship And The WWF Intercontinental Championship. During the match however, Ryan turned on Test by hitting him with a steel chair before allowing Edge to pin him to win both the WCW United States Championship And The WWF Intercontinental Championship, thus turning face and aligning himself with the WWF. He later appeared backstage celebrating with various WWF wrestlers after Team WWF defeated The Alliance. Ryan would then align himself with A Returning Ric Flair and Stone Cold Steve Austin (who turned face after aligning himself with Flair) to take on Vince McMahon And Kurt Angle. At Vengeance, Chris Jericho defeated Steve Austin to become the new WWE Champion after Booker T attacked Stark during the match, distracting Austin. On the December 17th RAW, Ryan Stark teamed with Edge and Rikishi against Kurt Angle, Booker T, and Chris Jericho in a DQ win after the heels attacked the faces with chairs. Austin then made the save for Stark, before suddenly betraying him with a steel chair to the face before beating him up viciously around the arena, thus cementing Austin as a full fledged monster heel and leading into a long-term feud between Ryan Stark And Steve Austin. On The December 20th SmackDown, Austin explained his actions by stating he was tired of the fans support for Ryan Stark more than how they support Stone Cold, and that he announced that Stone Cold was no more and that he would go by "Stunning" Steve Austin from now on. He was then attacked by Ryan, but he escaped just as he was about to perform his finisher onto Austin. On The January 7th Raw, Austin and Kurt Angle would defeat Ryan and Edge after Booker T interfered and attacked Ryan during the match, and the 3 attacked Ryan and Edge after the match until The Rock made the save. During Austin's match with Rikishi, Ryan interfered and viciously attacked Austin before announcing in a backstage interview that he is entering the Royal Rumble to kick Austin's A**. The Next SmackDown, Ryan teamed with Triple H in a winning effort against Steve Austin and Booker T. At The Royal Rumble, Ryan entered the Royal Rumble match at #21 but got eliminated by Steve Austin after eliminating Austin near the end of the match. On The January 28th Raw, Ryan defeated Kurt Angle to become the number one contender for the Undisputed WWE Championship. On The February 4th Raw, Steve Austin and Chris Jericho defeated Ryan And The Rock after Austin hit Ryan with the title belt. At No Way Out, Ryan defeated Jericho and Austin to become the new WWE Champion, marking him the youngest champion to date, at age 19. After No Way Out, nWo were at Ryan's corner when defending the title against Austin on the February 18th RAW. However, the nWo betrayed Ryan by attacking him, with Austin joining in on the attack, and thus Austin joined the nWo in the process. At WrestleMania X8, Ryan defeated Stone Cold, Chris Jericho, and Triple H in a Fatal 4-Way to retain his WWE Title, thus ending the feud between Austin and Ryan. Austin, who feuded with Ryan, remained a member of the nWo until his departure in June 2002. At Backlash, Ryan lost the title to Hollywood Hulk Hogan, after in which He and Hogan gave respect to each other. The Next Day, he would take time off to get surgery on his Elbow, which was injured during his match with Hogan at Backlash. THE BLACK ARROW (2002 - 2006) Throughout September 2002, vignettes began airing for Ryan's new gimmick The Black Arrow, A Dark Batman-like Superhero seeking for vengeance against his enemies and arch rivals. Before his re-debut, Ryan made an appearance on the September 12th edition of SmackDown, appearing as one of the many SmackDown Superstars chasing off 3 Minute Warning, Eric Bischoff, and Rico. Ryan stated in an interview that his Black Arrow gimmick was inspired by Tim Burton's Batman. The Black Arrow made his debut on the October 7th edition of RAW as a face, defeating Test in a quick one on one match before taking off his mask, revealing The Black Arrow to be Ryan Stark himself. He was then drafted to SmackDown, where in January 2003, formed a tag team with Chris Benoit titled Black Mist, which went on until Vengeance 2003 when a returning Rhyno came out and attacked Chris Benoit during his United States title match with Eddie Guerrero and storyline injured Ryan just as he was about to save Benoit from the attack. In Reality, he needed time off to film his roles for the Dawn Of The Dead Remake and Blade Trinity. The Black Arrow made a surprise return on the January 15th 2004 SmackDown, saving Eddie Guerrero from an attack by the now turned heel Chavo Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero Sr. At the Royal Rumble, he entered at #6 and eliminated Kane, Matt Morgan, A-Train, Ernest Miller, And Nunzio before being eliminated at #26 by Big Show. He later participated in a SmackDown Battle Royale on the January 29th edition of SmackDown, which was won by Eddie Guerrero. At WrestleMania XX, Black Arrow won the Intercontinental Title by defeating reigning champion Randy Orton, thus making him a 2 time Intercontinental Champion. He was later seen celebrating with Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit after Benoit won the World Heavyweight Title for the first time by defeating Triple H and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat Match. Black Arrow was then Drafted to RAW on the March 22nd edition of Raw, and later participated in the SmackDown Vs. Raw Brawl that ended the show. Arrow made a successful title defense at Backlash by defeating Randy Orton and Cactus Jack in a Triple Threat Hardcore match, but later lost it back to Orton at Bad Blood after Evolution interfered. He later faced Randy Orton again for the title at Vengeance, but lost to new champion Edge. At SummerSlam, he teamed with Rey Mysterio and Paul London against The Dudley Boyz in a losing effort. At Unforgiven, he faced Chris Jericho and Christian in a ladder match for the vacant Intercontinental Title, but lost to Chris Jericho. On The October 18th RAW, Black Arrow was attacked and storyline injured by Triple H after his match with Tyson Tomko. In reality, he needed time off to film Michael Bay's The Island. '' Black Arrow then made his return at the 2005 Royal Rumble, entering at #21 and eliminated Rene Dupree, Mark Jindrak, And Snitsky before getting eliminated by #30 Entrant Ric Flair. The Next Night On Raw, he defeated Muhammad Hassan in his return match to RAW with Sgt. Slaughter at Black Arrow's corner. On The February 14th Raw, he saved Chris Jericho from an attack by Muhammad Hassan before Black Arrow performed his finishing move on Hassan And Daivari, and later did the same thing to Hassan the next week when Hassan attacked Chris Benoit during an In-Ring Segment. On The March 7th Edition Of Raw, Black Arrow defeated Hassan In A One On One Match. Black Arrow appeared in a WrestleMania 21 Commercial parodying Taxi Driver. On The March 28th Edition of RAW, Black Arrow saved Shawn Michaels from an attack by Muhammad Hassan. At WrestleMania 21, Black Arrow defeated Muhammad Hassan In An Extreme Rules Match. On The April 11th Edition Of Raw, Black Arrow attacked Daivari after defeating Shawn Michaels before running him over onto Muhammad Hassan. Ryan then began a feud with Edge, who stole his costume On The April 18th RAW, when he teamed with Shawn Michaels to face off Muhammad Hassan And Daivari and won via DQ after in which they got assaulted by Hassan And Daivari before Hassan And Daivari were attacked by a Returning Hulk Hogan. After Hulk Hogan cleared house, Black Arrow (Edge) attacked Hogan And Shawn Michaels before taking off his mask, revealing that Edge was under the Black Arrow mask during the tag team match. He then speared both HBK and Hogan in the process. The Next Week, after The real Black Arrow defeated Hassan And Daivari to end the feud, Edge attacked him before spearing him through the barricade. At Backlash, Edge defeated Black Arrow In A Last Man Standing Match, ending the feud. At Vengenace, he participated in a triple threat for the WWE Championship in a losing effort to reinging champion John Cena. The match also included Chris Jericho. On The July 25th RAW, Michael Stark made his WWE Debut and teamed with Ryan Stark to face Chris Masters and Snitsky In A Winning Effort. This reformed The Stark Foundation in the process, now known as The Black Arrows. At SummerSlam, they teamed with Hurricane And Rosey to face the team of Gene Snitsky, Chris Masters, And The Heart Throbs in a winning effort. At Unforgiven, they faced Hurricane and Rosey and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch for the tag team championships in a losing effort to Cade and Murdoch. They later won the tag titles on the September 26th RAW by defeating Cade and Murdoch. They later lost the tag titles to Kane And Big Show at Taboo Tuesday in a match that also featured Cade And Murdoch. Ryan was one of the many superstars to pay tribute to Eddie Guerrero on the RAW Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show following Eddie's sudden death. Ryan's final appearance would be the Royal Rumble 2006, where he entered at #24 and eliminated Carlito, but got eliminated by Shane McMahon, who eliminated Shawn Michaels earlier. He was then attacked by his younger brother Mitchell Stark, thus beginning a feud between the two, which ended at WrestleMania 22, when Ryan defeated Mitchell In A Hardcore Match. Ryan's contract with WWE would then expire the following day. '''INDEPENDENT CIRCUIT' Ryan, under a new gimmick known as Criminal Mastermind Shawn Black, wrestled in various independent circuits including New Japan Pro Wrestling And Ring Of Honor. Ryan appeared on Larry King Live in June 2007 as one of the many wrestlers being interviewed about the death of Chris Benoit (who is another one of his longtime friends). TNA / LONG-TERM FEUD WITH IMMORTAL (2010 - 2011) Throughout July, Vignettes began playing hyping Ryan's Indie Gimmick Shawn Black. Shawn made his debut on the August 26th iMPACT as a face by helping the team of D'Angelo Dinero, Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle, And Mr. Anderson defeat Fortune, thus aligning himself with Hogan And Bischoff. The Next week, he defeated Abyss in his debut match. On The September 16th Edition Of iMPACT, Shawn attacked Kevin Nash during his match with Samoa Joe. Over the next weeks, he would act as the enforcer to Hulk Hogan And Eric Bischoff. On The October 7th Edition of IMPACT, he participated in a $100,000 Gauntlet Match which was won by Kurt Angle. At Bound For Glory, Black guided Hogan to the ring to confront Eric Bischoff during the main event, only for Black to realize that it was all a ruse when Hogan And Bischoff helped Jeff Hardy win the TNA Heavyweight Championship, thus forming Immortal. On The Following iMPACT, Black revealed to Immortal that Shawn Black is really Ryan Stark before attacking Immortal alongside Rob Van Dam and D'Angelo Dinero. He, along with other face wrestlers like Rob Van Dam, Matt Morgan, Samoa Joe, Kurt Angle, And D'Angelo Dinero, would then feud with Immortal throughout the year until his contract expired after Bound For Glory 2011. During his time with TNA, he served as the new leader of Fortune after they turned on Immortal on the February 3rd 2011 edition of iMPACT. RETURN TO WWE (2012 - Present) In October 2011, 2 days after his final Appearance for TNA at Bound For Glory 2011, Ryan would return to WWE as a trainer for WWE's Developmental Territory. On The March 19th Raw, Ryan returned under his real name and confronted CM Punk about Chris Jericho, Punk's Opponent at WrestleMania 28. On The April 9th Raw, Ryan appeared as one of the many agents trying to break up a brawl between John Cena And Brock Lesnar. Ryan returned at SummerSlam 2013 as a Panelist and also returned on the November 27th Edition of NXT in his Black Arrow gimmick, defeating Bo Dallas in a Non-Title Match. The Next week, he would serve as one of the main color commentators for NXT. He also currently serves as one of the color commentators for SmackDown alongside Jerry Lawler and Jimmy Uso. Ryan Stark, under his Black Arrow gimmick, later made a surprise return at the 2014 Royal Rumble at Entrant #27, under his real name, and eliminated Dean Ambrose before getting eliminated by Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Before he made his return, fans were chanting for Ryan Stark and Daniel Bryan during the Cena Vs. Orton Match and during the Royal Rumble. On The March 14th SmackDown, it was announced that Ryan Stark, along with his brother Michael, would be inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame Class Of 2014. PERSONAL LIFE Ryan was born on December 15 1982 in Miami, Florida and wrestled in a wrestling school back in 1999 before he was signed by WCW as a member of Ric Flair's Magnificent Seven. He currently works for Toonami as producer of the block, and has worked there since 2002. He married longtime girlfriend and voice actress Jessica DiCicco in December 2012. FILMOGRAPHY *'Erin Brockovich (2000) - Teen (Uncredited)' *'Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Billy Owen' *'Dawn Of The Dead (2004) - Rocky' *'Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Billy Owen' *'Blade Trinity (2004) - Vladimir Rosenbaum' *'The Island (2005) - Randy Smith' *'Mindhunters (2005) - JJ Wilson' *'Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Billy Owen' *'Transformers (2007) - Lt Cpl. Matthew Courtre' *'The Condemned (2007) - Lyle Hemsworth (United Kingdom)' * 21 (2008) - John Calburn *'Wanted (2008) - Xavier Michaels' *'RockNRolla (2008) - Pierce' *'Crank: High Voltage (2009) - Glenn Jupiter' *'The Taking Of Pelham 123 (2009) - Brian Collins/ Mr. Black' *'Brothers (2009) - Alex' *'Don McKay (2010) - Vince Patel' *'The Expendables (2010) - Jim Frankenstein' *'Priest (2011) - Shawn Moore' *'Prometheus (2012) - Mickey Bronson' *'The Expendables 2 (2012) - Jim Frankenstein' *'Out Of The Furnace (2013) - Joe Halbrook' *'Deliver Us From Evil (2014) - Officer Luke Holloway' *'The Expendables 3 (2014) - Jim Frankenstein' *'Selma (2014) - Lee C White' *'Crimson Peak (2015) - Sir David Sharpe' *'Dead From Above (2015) - Hugh Dallas' *'La Vida (2015) - Sgt. Matt Connolly' *'Suicide Squad (2016) - Hugo Strange' TV ROLES* *'Criminal Minds (2010) - Jack Solomon (Episode: The Longest Night (Part II)' *'The Newsroom (2012 - 2014) - Doug Grey (Recurring Character)' *'24: Live Another Day (2014) - Eric Raymond (Series Regular)' *'The Knick (2014 - present) - Dr. David P. Sherman (series regular) (for Cinemax)' *'Nostalgia Critic (2014) - Carter Slade / Ghost Rider (Episode: Ghost Rider 2)' VOICE ROLES *'Xiaolin Showdown - Raimundo (series regular)' *'The Powerpuff Girls - Mitch, Ace D Copular (Series Regular since late 2001) (NOTE: Stark did not voice Ace in See Me Feel Me Gnomey, as Ace's voice was provided by Jeff Bennett)' *'Spirited Away (2002) - Chichiyaku' *'Kingdom Hearts (2002, VG) - Tidus' *'The Incredibles (2004) - Officer frozen by Frozone' *'Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (Walt Disney World Orlando) - Buzz Lightyear (Voice, 2004 - present)' *'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Gibson (series regular)' *'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Blake Superior (Episode: Hiccy Burp)' *'Teen Titans - Red Star (Episode: Snowblind)' *'Kingdom Hearts II (2006, VG) - Axel' *'Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix (2006, VG) - Axel' *'Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain Of Memories (VG) - Axel' *'Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (VG) - Axel' *'Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (VG) - Lea' *'Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance (VG) - Lea / Axel' *'Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (VG) - Axel' *'Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 4, Tommy Gilligan (Series Regular)' *'Codename: Kids Next Door Operation ZERO - Numbuh 4, Numbuh 60' *'Ben 10 - Diamondhead, XLR8 (series regular)' *'Ben 10: Race Against Time - Diamondhead' *'Transformers Animated - Prowl, Starscream, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Blurr, Jetfire, Hot Shot, Cliffjumper, Nanosec (series regular)' *'Ben 10 Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien - Echo Echo, Chromastone (series regular)' *'TMNT (2007) - Donatello' *'Toonami - D (Phase 4, 2007 - 2008)' *'Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen (2009) - Sideswipe' *'Tales From Earthsea (2010) - Prince Arren' *'Transformers: Dark Of The Moon (2011) - Roadbuster' *'Transformers: The Ride 3D (2012) - Evac' *'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Diamondhead' *'Transformers: Age Of Extinction (2014) - Lockdown' *'Interstellar (2014) - TARS' *'Hounara (2015) - Lord Kazuma (english dub)' *'Tom Clancy's The Division (2016) - TBA' OFFICIAL THEMES WWE (2001 - 2005):Venomous, Jim Johnston (2001)'' Song 2, Blur (2001 - 2005)Resurrection, PPK (2002)Teen Titans Theme, AmiYumi (Royal Rumble 2005)TNA (2010 - 2011):Song 2 (Remix), TNA Music (2010 - 2011)WWE (2011 - Present)'''Song 2, Blur (2011 - Present)